


Chasing The Milky Way

by rosydoky



Series: writing warmups that were worth posting [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Cuddles, how many times can i write something purely inspired by seungkwans moles, idk but well see!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: Vernon has never minded the quiet, in fact, he finds sanctuary in it.





	Chasing The Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> YES this is another one of my writing warmups. and WHAT about it! and YES this is very projector-y, guess which one i'm projecting on!   
> promise i'm working on some other things with more plot/substance uwu i just push these out faster bc i write them in one sitting/don't edit them bc they're literally... just warm ups!   
> anyways find me on twitter! @vorekwan

Vernon has never minded the quiet, in fact, he finds sanctuary in it. It reminds him of evenings spent bundled in piles of blankets, watching movies with his parents after his newborn baby sister has finally fallen asleep, and car rides home from house parties with all his friends, too tired to speak, the only sound their collective breathing and rain as it hits the window of their uber pool. 

Silence is home to him, he relishes in it even more as he grows older and finds less time to enjoy it. He thinks it’s nice to not have to do anything more than just exist for a few, fleeting moments. 

Seungkwan is the exact opposite of quiet. His very being is loud, even when he is just existing there is an omnipresent wave of sound bouncing off of him. The humming of whatever song is stuck in his head, the repetitive click of his pen or the tapping of his fingers against any surface he can get his hands on. Vernon is something just shy of jealous of how unafraid he is, he wonders where he found the ability to exist so loudly without worrying the consequences. 

Seungkwan tells him a secret one night, as they lay bodies pressed up against each other, his arms thrown over Seungkwan’s side as his head tucks over his shoulder, breathing in the scent of Seungkwan’s fancy vanilla shampoo. 

“I’m afraid of the quiet,” Seungkwan breathes, and Vernon doesn’t think he’s ever heard him talk so low in the entirety of knowing him. Seungkwan was the type of person to accidentally yell in libraries, Vernon didn’t think he knew how to whisper. 

He considers this, only for a second, because suddenly he doesn’t want to leave any space for Seungkwan to feel the fear he’s just admitted to. 

“Okay,” Vernon whispers back, pulling Seungkwan a little closer, their legs intertwining. He’s not really sure what he’s supposed to say, so he leaves that up to him. 

“I grew up in a hectic household, the good kind,” Seungkwan says, his voice still low but his sentences running together. Vernon senses his anxiety and starts tracing lines on his arms, connecting the dots of the moles that inhabit his skin.  

Seungkwan breathes out, a shaky breath that conceids his hesitance, and Vernon knows this is hard for him, so he continues making shapes with gentle fingers, his touch cooling Seungkwan’s too-warm skin. 

“There was always music playing, or someone laughing, or my sisters fighting,” Seungkwan continues, sounding more sure of himself, “there was always something, a tangible noise sounding throughout our cluttered home. I fell asleep to the sound of my mom watching dramas every night, I woke up to my sisters arguing over who got to shower first. There was never a gap between the chaos, I lived for that.” 

Vernon just hums, shifting so he can look down at Seungkwan in the low lighting of their bedroom. His eyes are closed, and Vernon thinks he might be afraid to open them. He’s worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, and by the furrow in his brow Vernon can tell he’s thinking hard about what he wants to say next. It’s a foreign sight, truthfully, from the boy who is always so sure of himself. A selfish part of him is proud that Seungkwan trusts him so much to be so vulnerable, he wants him to tell him everything, he wants to know every last detail about him. 

He presses featherweight kisses against the constellation that lines the shape of his ear, apologizing for his greediness with love conveyed the only way he knows how. 

“When I moved here, I didn’t know anyone. I didn’t think it mattered, I was just chasing a dream,  _ that’s _ all that mattered,” Seungkwan finally says, and his voice doesn’t falter once as he continues, Vernon can’t help the way his heart swells. 

“I got that shitty apartment, do you remember that place?” Seungkwan giggles quietly, and he finally opens his eyes to look up at Vernon. There’s a glimmer in them, there always is, the same sparkle that made Vernon fall in love three years ago. There’s also a wetness in the corner of them, silent tears that Vernon quickly wipes away with his thumb.  

“I remember,” Vernon nods,  _ as if he’d be able to forget any of this. _

“I don’t know why I didn’t get a roommate off the bat,” Seungkwan sighs, “that was the first mistake, the second was getting an apartment far from the buzzing of the city. People look for that, you know? Like that’s something they want, the quiet.” 

Vernon knows, because Vernon is people. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Seungkwan shakes his head, closing his eyes again, “I wanted to go home many times, I wanted to give up so badly. I was exhausted, and lonely, and afraid. I was so young and naive, I thought I was fearless. I found out the first week of being here that I was so horribly wrong. I’m terrified of silence the way a child is terrified of the dark. It’s unknown to me, I don’t think I can ever learn to live in it.” 

“That’s why I’m always talking, or singing, or doing something else to cause any sort of noise,” Seungkwan sighs, “it’s probably so annoying, but I can’t handle it otherwise. It sinks into me and I feel like I’m losing myself in it. I feel like if I stop, I’ll never be able to start again. That’s stupid, right?” 

Vernon shakes his head, his mouth in a tight frown, “it’s not stupid. It makes sense, maybe not for me but it makes sense for you. I can’t imagine you being anything but obnoxious.”

Seungkwan snorts, rolling his eyes but the smile that plasters his face is thankful.

“So you don’t mind?” he asks, and his voice is small, and it dawns on Vernon that Seungkwan is insecure in the way he exists. 

Vernon has never minded the quiet, in fact, he finds sanctuary in it. 

Silence used to be home to him, but home now is the boy with a song at the tip of his tongue, and a laugh that booms throughout their tiny apartment. He finds sanctuary in the constant clicking of a pen or the tapping of fingers against their worn dresser. He relishes in car rides home after house parties, music blaring through speakers as Seungkwan screams along, somehow still full of energy at the end of the night. 

Vernon has become so accustomed to the noise, he doesn’t know if he could live in the silence now either. 

“Nah,” he says, and he genuinely means it, “I’m not a fan of the quiet either.” 


End file.
